This invention relates to a teaching apparatus for use with at least one manipulator arm capable of carrying out a plurality of distinct motions for carrying and positioning a work tool for performing a work function.
Mechanical robot systems have been developed and utilized, for example, in an automobile assembling line having a series of work stations through which automobiles are assembled. Typically, such mechanical systems include an industrial robot in the form of a manipulator arm which carrys and positions a work tool for performing a work function, a power unit for powering the motions of the industrial robot, and a control unit having a program stored therein to control the motions of the industrial robot. Examples of such work functions are article clamping, article handling, such as loading and unloading a machine or transferring an article from one work station to another, spray painting, welding, brazing and the like. Normally, the control unit is programmed during a teach mode where motion commands are manually produced to generate a stored program. It has been found, however, that conventional industrial robots have not been entirely satisfactory because of slow response to start and stop commands produced manually during a teach mode.